El elixir de la vida eterna
by Lavinia21
Summary: Harry conoce a dos chicas nuevas y un terible secreto acerca de una de ellas. Ambientado en el séptimo año de Harry. Soy muy mala para esto. . . Pero la historia está bien!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero quiero dedicar el fic a Saruky, por ser tan pesada. . .¬¬ Espero que te guste!

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto, excepto sus reviews. . .

**NOTA:** este fic lo empezé a escribir antes de que saliera el libro 5, así que aquí, aunque está la orden, Sirius está vivo. Se desarrolla en el último curso de Harry.

CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCPIO

Harry estaba tumbado en su pequeña cama. Hacía solo dos semanas que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano, pero le parecia que había pasado una eternidad. No tenía noticias de la orden, ni de su padrino, uy por si fuera poco, su tio le había encerrado en su habitación, ya que habían venido unos amigos a cenar y no quería que les molestase.

Un leve picoteo lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Una lechuza picoteaba el cristal, procurando captar la atención del muchacho. Harry abrió la ventana y una lechuza marrón se depositó sobre la cama. Le desató la carta y la abrió:

_"¡Hola harry!_

_¿Que tal todo? Esper que bien. No se si te habrás enterado, me imagino que no. Hace un par de semanas la orden atrapó a Pettigrew y se lo entrgó al ministerio. Los juicios han terminado y han enviado a Pettigrew a Azkaban. Así pues, cómo ya soy un hombre libre, y puesto que eres mi ahijado, te pasaré a buscar el 16 de Julio._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu padrino._

_p.d:saludos de parte de Remus"_

El moreno se quedó petrificado. Según esa carta, su padrino le vendría a buscar ese mismo dia. Miró rl reloj. Las 23:00. Si Sirius iba a recogerle el día 16 de Julio, significaba que en una hora estaría allí. . . Harry se sobresaltó. ¡Sirius llegaría en menos de una hora! Saltó de la cama y corrió a recoger todas sus cosas y guardarlas desordenadamente en su baúl.

Media hora mas tarde, Harry caía rendido en su cama... Había guardado todas sus pertenencias y revisado que no olvidaba nada. En ese instante sonó el timbre y tras un breve silencio, escuchó un grito procedente de tia Petunia, haciéndole entender que había llegado su padrino, o del contrario no se pondria así delante de unos invitados. La pueta de la habitación se abrió, dando un fuerte golpe a la pared. Y allí, bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de casi 40 años, pelo oscuro y ojos grises.

- ¡Hola harry¿Que tal?

- H-hola S-sirius- balbuceó Harry

- ¿Estas listo?

- Sí, cuando quieras

Harry y Sirius cogieron el baúl y las maletas del primero y lo llevaron hasta un coche que había en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Y este coche?- preguntó Harry

- Me lo han prestado, no es gran cosa si lo comparas con mi vieja moto, pero... algo es algo¿no?. Bueno¿nos vamos, o quieres despedirte?

- Mejor nos vamos.

El viaje en cohce duró casi 4 horas en las que el automóvil se caló más de 3 veces, pero al fin, llegaron a su destino; un pequeño pueblo que no debía tener más de 2000 habitantes. A juzgar por su aspecto debía ser un pueblo de magos. Se detubieron en frente de una casa. tenia dos plantas y un ático. Delante de la qual había un pequeño jardín, con un árbol y debajo un banco.

- ¿Que te parece?-preguntó Sirius

- ¡Ya era hora!- exclamó un hombre que salía de la casa- Hola harry

- Hola Remus

- ¿Que tal el viaje?-preguntó el licántropo

- Bastante bien, a pesar de haber tenido que conducir semejante carraca que se calaba cada dos por tres. Y te puedes creer que un tio, que no debía tener muchos años menos que yo me ha llamado "carroza". ¿A mi? Al galán al cual ninguna chica se le ha podido...

- Entremos- dijo Remus a Harry

- ¡Eh¡Que no he acabado de hablar! Remsie, de esta te acuerdas.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- contestó Remus desde la entrada - ¿A que te quedas sin cena?

- No serias capaz de hacerme algo así...

- Juegate algo...

Tras enseñarle la casa a harry, cenar y acomodarse en su nueva habitación, Harry dejó que los brazos de morfeo lo acunaran, para caer en un profundo sueño, sabiendo que ya no despertaria el la que por muchos años había sido su casa, dónde había crecido sin amor. . .

- ¡Harry¡Despierta!

- ¿Que pasa?- dijo un adormilado Harry, incorporandose y poniendose las gafas.

- Son las doce y media. A las dos vendrán a comer un amigo y sus dos hijas. ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar!- dijo un exaltado Sirius.

- Venga Sirius, cálmate. Hay tiempo de sobras- dijo Remus que acababa de entrar.

Tras desayunar y ducharse, Harry y Sirius fueron a comprar mientras Remus se quedaba a prepararlo todo. Cuando volvieron vieron que remus había limpiado, puesto la mesa, y que se disponía a prepara la comida.

- Vaya lujazo, Remsie- dijo Sirius bromeando

- ¿Lo habeís traído todo?- preguntó Remus ignorando el comentario del animago

A las dos, todo estaba listo, y mientras Remus y Sirius discutian sobre la colocación de los cubiertos (n.d.a: en plan maruja XD), Harry miraba por la ventana preguntandose como serian los invitados.

Mientras tanto, a unos quilometros de allí, en un pequeño coche, dos chicas sentadas en el asiento trasero hablavan, mientras el conductor se intentaba concentrar en su tarea.

- Yo creo que a Kevin le pasa algo. Últimamente está muy raro.- dijo una chica rubia a una morena.

- ¡Otra vez Kevin! Siempre estás hablando de él. Reconocelo Amy, a ti te gusta- dijo la morena

-No digas tonterías Jules, a mi no me gusta Kevin, es demasiado. . . ¡Dejalo!-dijo Amy sonrijandose

-¡Ajá¡Te has sonrojado¡Te gusta!- dijo Jules animadamente

-¡Dejame! Y no chilles que distraes a papá.

- Vale, vale. . . ¿por cierto, a dónde vamos?

- A comer a casa de un amigo mio. Ha tenido problemas y yo le he ayudado, así que se ha entestado en invitarnos a comer.- contéstó el adulto

-Que royo. . . -dijo Amy

-Sí¿por que tenemos que ir nosotras? Nos aburriremos. . .

- No os aburrireis. El ahíjado de mi amigo tiene vuestra edad y estudia en el mismo colegio al que ireís este año. . .- empezó a decir el hombre, pero al ver la cara que ponía la morena calló.- Tú no tienes la culpa, Jules.

- Si no fuera por mi, no tendriamos que canviar de escuela. . .

- No te preocupes, a mi con que Kevin venga a estudiar aquí. . .-dijo Amy

- ¡Otra vez Kevin!

Las chicas empezaron a reir sin motivo aparente.

Poco después de las dos, mientras Sirius y Remus discutian sobre el postre, llamaron a la puerta.

Harry al ver que los dos adultos no no se había dado cuenta, salió a abrir la puerta, encontrandose frente a frente con un hombre de mediana edad y dos chicas que debian tener su edad.

-¡Hola! Soy Jason, el amigo de Sirius. Tú debes de ser. . . Harry¿no?. Encantado de conocerte- dijo el hombre alargando la mano

- Hola. . . es. . un placer- dijo Harry un tanto aturdido, mientras le estrechaba la mano

- ¡Jason!- exclamó Sirius.- Pasar, Pasar, no os quedeis ahí fuera

Jason, las dos chicas, Sirius y Harry entraron en el salón y tras hacer las presentaciones y charlar un poco, empezaron a comer.

-Una comida excelente, Remus.-djo Jason acabandose el último trozo de tarte que le quedaba en el plato

-Gracias.-dijo Remus honestamente

- Si Remsie, buena comida, aunque un poco sosa.-puntualizó Sirius

Remus prefirió no contestar.

- Esto. . . papá.-dijo Amy

-Dime

-No se si recuerdas que Jules y yo tenemos que comprara los libros. . .

- Es verdad. . . Bueno, podeis coger el tren e iros. . . si quereis, claro

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Jules levantandose de la mesa.

- ¡Hey! No corras tanto. Te recuerdo que no sabemos ir al callejón Diagon.- dijo Amy

- Si quereis os puedo acompañar.- propuso Harry

- ¡Gracias¿Vamos?.- preguntó Jules

Los chicos se levantaron de las mesa y tras despedirse de los adultos se marcharon.

-¿Que teneis que comprar?.- preguntó Harry

-Los libros de sétimo año.- contestó Amy

-Entonces hareis séptimo curso, como yo. ¿A que casa ireis?.- preguntó el moreno

- No lo sabemos, tienen que hacernos la selección.- contestó Jules.-¿Cómo son las casas?

- Hay cuatro. Slytherin, dónde todos són sangres limpias y astutos. Ravenclaw, dónde albergan los mas inteligentes. Gryffindor, audaces y temerarios. Y Hufflepuff, dónde no importa cual sea tu mayor cualidad.

- A mi me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw. . . o Gryffindor. ¿En que casa está tú?-preguntó Amy

- Gryffindor

- Chicos, mirad-dijo Jules

Los chicos miraron hacia el escaparate que señalaba la morena, dónde se exponía una saeta de fuego y un equipo para limpiar la escoba.

- Hecharé de menos el Quidditch.- dijo Jules con nostalgia

- ¿Juegas a Quidditch?- preguntó Harry curioso

- Sí. . . bueno, jugaba. Este año cómo cambio de escuela. . .

- Creo que en Ravenclaw necesitan un cazador. . . en Gryffindor un golpeador. Sí tienes un poco de suerte. . .

- Eso espero. . .

-Bueno¿vamos a por los libros?- dijo Amy

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y conociendose mejor. A Harry le cayeron muy bien y pensó que podrian llegar a ser buenos amigos. Quedaron en verse otro dí, para que Harry les enseñara Londres.

Continuará. . .

Bueno. . . este capitulo es un poco soso. Pero el segundo tiene un poco de mas humor. . . Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, si les ha gustado o les a parecido una tontería. . . REVIEW!

Lavinia


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero, pedir disculpas por la demora, pero es que no estaba "inspirada". . . Prometo actualizar mas pronto. . . o eso intentaré XD y lo segundo darle las gracias a Suky por no dejarme tirar de la ventana todavía ya que no conseguía que mi ordenador me hiciera caso

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, no saco nada con esto, tan solo sus reviews.

Capitulo 2:

El elixir de la vida eterna

Los días fueron pasando. Harry y las chicas se habían ido viendo a menudo. También había conocido a su vecino, David, que este año empezaría en Hogwarts. Pasaba las tardes en casa, con Sirius y Remus o con David y las chicas. Había recibido una carta de Ron para pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones en la madriguera. Tenía ganas de presentarle a sus nuevas amistades. Sirius y Remus pasaban muchas mañanas fuera, por motivos de la orden. Parecían estar muy ajetreados . Pero ese día, en que la lluvia despertó a Harry se encontraban en casa.

El moreno miró la hora, las 11.30 a.m. Suspiró y se levantó. Bajó a desayunar encontrándose con Remus y Sirius, el primero leyendo el periódico y el segundo intentando hacer el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Harry- saludó el licántropo

- Buenos días- contestó Harry sin dejar de mirar al animago

-Quiere aprender a cocinar y ha decidido hacer el desayuno.

Harry miró con pánico a Remus.

-Tranquilo, en la nevera hay unas crepes. Un toque de varita y cómo si las acabaran de hacer.

El moreno se sentó un poco más aliviado.

- No hará falta que os comáis esas crepes. Las mías son mejor- dijo Sirius sirviéndoles un plato a cada uno.

Remus miró el plato con desconfianza. Dentro de este se encontraba una masa amarillenta y negra a la vez, con forma redondeada. Realmente parecía que esa crepe la había hecho un niño de 3 años. El licántropo, con una mano temblorosa, cogió el tenedor y partió un trozo. Miró a Harry, que le devolvió la mira un poco...¿asustado? Tragó saliva y se llevó el trozo de crepe a la boca. Inmediatamente un sabor asquerosamente dulzón, mezclado con un sabor a quemado, le inundó la boca. Puso cara de asco, pero, por respeto al animago, tragó el trozo.

- ¿Que tal?- preguntó Sirius

- Hombre. . . por ser tu primera crepe no está mal . . . aunque estaba un poco dulce

- Bah, está claro que Remsie. . .

- No me llames Remsies, ¡que sabes que odio ese apodo!- cortó Remus

- Lo que decía, Remsie no sabe apreciar mis artes culinarias. Pruébalas tú, Harry, verás cómo a tí si te gustan

-¿Artes culinarias? ¿Tú? Venga ya, no me hagas reír SIRY.

-Te agradecería que no me llamaras así. No es que me disguste... Pero es así cómo me llamaban en la escuela, aparte de bomboncito, osito, caramelito...

- Mejor voy sacando las crepes...

- ¡No! Espera a que Harry las pruebe.

El chico cogió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Y a diferencia de Remus, harry no pudo evitar escupir el trozo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Venga ya! No puede ser tan malo.-dijo Sirius cogiendo un trozo y llevándoselo a la boca.-Esto... ¿que decíais de unas crepes?

Harry corría bajo la lluvia, y a pesar de que llevaba paraguas, se mojaba igualmente. Había quedado con David, para presentárselo a los demás. Llegaba 15 minutos tarde. Sirius se había entestado en hacer la comida, obteniendo como resultado, una olla ardiendo y una factura de la pizzeria.

Mientras corría calle abajo recordó que el día siguiente tenía su primera clase con Snape, no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio al recordar la reunión que había tenido esta mañana con la orden...

FLASH BACK

Toda la orden estaba allí reunida. Harry pudo divisar entre la gente a Jason. No esperaba verlo allí. Se sentó entre Sirius y Remus. Dumbledore le miraba desde el encabezamiento de la mesa. El anciano se aclaró la garganta, y sin dejar de mirar a Harry empezó a hablar:

- Bien, Harry. Supongo que te preguntarás por que te hemos hecho venir... Hemos pensado que deberías tomar clases de defensa extraescolares. La guerra se acerca y debes estar preparado. Además, cómo bien sabes eres heredero de Godric Gryffindor y posees unos poderes que debes aprender a controlar. Asé que hemos decidido que Severus te de clases.

Harry por poco se cae de la impresión. Menos mal que estaba sentado. . . ¿Por que Snape? Entre tantas personas tenía que ser él. Esas clases serian un suplicio. Por lo visto su cara debería mostrar todo su desagrado ante la idea, ya que Dumbledore añadió:

- En mi opinión Severus la persona mas indicada para sus clases.

El ojiverde suspiró claramente disgustado.

FIN FLASH BACH

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul cristalinos que le miraban, seguidos por un hermoso rostro de labios carnoso y piel tostada por el sol. Los rubios cabellos, caían suavemente por su cara y espalda. El chico le sonreía alegremente.

- Hola David.- saludó el moreno

- Hola Harry, ya era hora.

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada, ¿vamos?

- Sí, claro

Harry y David entraron en las tres escobas. Allí en una mesa del fondo se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Hola Harry!- Saludó Hermiones

- Hola, ¿Que tal el verano?- dijo Ron

- Muy bien. Chicos os presento a David

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Hermione

- El placer es mio.- contestó David dándole dos besos a la chica

- Hola.- dijo Ron de mala gana

David y Ron se dieron un apretón de manos. Quince minutos mas tarde llegaron Amy, Jules y Kevin, y tras hacer las presentaciones, los chicos se fueron al callejón Diagon.

Pasaron la tarde en un bar, charlando, ya que se había puesto a llover.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despirta!

Harry se incorporó y se colocó las gafas

- ¿Que pasa?

- Te han venido a buscar. ¿Le digo que suba?

- Sí...

Remus ssalió de la habitación. Harry miró la hora; las siete de la mañana. ¿Quien estaba despierto a esas horas un sábado? Si tan solo hacía 4 horas que se había acostado. Picaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

Jules entró en la habitación.

- Siento haberte despertado, es que llevo tres horas en la calle y no sabía a dónde ir. . . No puedo volver a mi casa.

- ¿Por que? ¿Que ha pasado?

Bueno. . Es que he discutido con mi. . . con Jason y. . .- dos lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica.- me fuí de casa.

Julian se secó las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

- Tranquilízate, deja que me vista y si te parece bien, vamos a desayunar fuere y me cuentas.

- Vale. . .

Harry se levató y miró a Juñes, la cual se había sonrojado levemente. El chico se miró y comrovó que solo llevaba puestos unos boxers.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban en la calle en busca de una cafetería. Jules parecía triste, caminaba mirando al suelo, con la mirada perdida.

- Yo tení seis años. Vivía en una pequeña casa, con mi madre y mi padre. Era hija única.- estaban en una cafetería, tomando un café. Jules hablaba en voz baja, procurando que nadie más excepto Harry se enterara de lo que decía.- Mi padre trabajaba de auror y mi madre en unas oficinas muggles, pus no era bruja. Cuando mi padre no estaba trabajando, estaba en su despacho. Ni mi madre ni yo podíamos entrar allí, nos lo tenía prohibido. Pero yo era muy curiosa, y lo sigo siendo, todo hay que decirlo. Un día que mi padre no estaba, y mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, yo entré en su despacho. Allí había muchas cosas, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fue un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido anaranjado. Cogí la botella y lo olí. Aquél olor dulzón me provocó unas tremendas ganas de bebérmelo, sabía que estaba mal, pero algo superior a mis fuerzas me forzó a bebermelo. Estaba muy bueno. Me sentí rara, estaba mareada y empezé a ver borroso. Me desmayé. Dos semanas después desperté en San Mungo. Mi madre estaba a mi lado, pero no parecía ella. Se notaba cansada, tenía la cara magullada y la mirada perdida. A su lado se hallaba un hombre, un poco mayor. Me miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna. Me dijo que se llamaba Albus Dumbledore. Me dijo que era un niña muy afortunada. Me sonrió amablemente y me ofreció un caramelo de limón. No me dijeron nada, pero yo sabía que algo malo pasaba. Y sentí miedo, miedo a lo que podía ocurrir. . .

Continuará. . .

Bueno, ¿les ha gustado? Siento tener que dejarlo así, pero me pareció bien dejar el final de la conversación para el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer, y espero sus reviews!

Lavinia


End file.
